Cilan and the stars
by bobble173
Summary: Cilan/Dent and Iris ship. Quite fluffy, could get a bit more mature later on in the story, hence the rating. Cilan finally admits his feelings for Iris after comforting her fears on Twist Mountain.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I've ever written. And I mean apart from at school. I do English literature A Level, but you don't get to write your own stuff, so I thought I'd have a go on here. This story will most likely be in the three parts and I've written it for me so I apologise when you find it crap/bad/wtf :P If you want to come back for a laugh, part two will be up within a week. I tried to do characters more similar to the anime, but I know in parts I failed abysmally. Any feedback at all on how to just improve my writing would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Cilan stepped into the warm air outside the Pokémon centre and sighed. Not for the first time that week, he'd been arguing with Iris. Gazing gloomily over the valley below him, Cilan sat on its grassy edges and swung his feet moodily. "What a terrible flavour! I may be a Pokémon connoisseur but I sure can't make out Iris's blend." Cilan sighed to himself. "I just want her to be happy, if nothing else." His pansage sat on the grass next to him, and put its hand reassuringly on his back. "Pansage" the Pokémon lamented, mirroring the actions of its owner.

Cilan bowed his head. If he could just think of some way to think straight...every time they argued his brain just got stuck. He shook his head, trying to clear it, for Iris had just popped into his head again. He closed his eyes. This could not be happening.

* * *

Iris had a scowl on her face as she stormed into the Pokémon centre and slammed her pokéballs down in front of nurse Joy. "Oh my" nurse Joy exclaimed "are you wanting these Pokémon to be healed?" She smiled, clearly trying to hide her shock at such an impolite young trainer._ She's clearly had an argument. Usually it's about a boy!_, nurse Joy thought to herself.

"Hello? Are you listening?" Iris demanded.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, would you mind repeating yourself?" nurse Joy asked her.

"Yes, I would like my pokémon healed and my Axew" Iris passed her Axew over to nurse Joy.

"We'll have your Pokémon fixed by this evening" smiled nurse Joy, who was left wondering what sort of argument would provoke such a distasteful reaction.

"Audino" the friendly pink Pokémon picked up Iris's Pokémon and wheeled them behind a screen. Iris turned on her heel and stormed out of the doors of the pokémon centre, passing a bewildered Ash and a brooding Cilan on the way.

* * *

"Cilan?" Cilan turned to see Ash walking towards him, and turned to see Iris stomping back towards Twist mountain, the huge rock face was visible from Cilan's cliff and the three had emerged from there earlier. "Cilan, what's up with Iris?" Ash asked.

"Iris and I had an argument" Cilan said, "It was about her fear of ice Pokémon, which I said was unreasonable".

"That doesn't sound too bad" Ash replied, "Why did she get so angry over it?"

"I tried to surprise her with a cute Vanillish I invited for lunch, a delightful recipe, I thought. Unfortunately..."

"She freaked out?" Ash grinned

"I'm afraid my recipe didn't work out." Cilan grimaced. He looked to Ash, who had sat down on the grass beside him. "The thing is, Ash, this isn't the first time we've argued over something little like this, I'm worried she doesn't even want to be friends anymore."

"Nah" Ash laughed, "Of course she does, Cilan! Iris can just be such a little kid sometimes!" His comment helped ease a smirk onto Cilan's face.

"I suppose everything is able to be fixed!" Cilan smiled, although his eyes stayed far away. "I'll just go and talk to her, I'm sure she'll see reason!"

"Me and Pikachu are helping scraggy with some speed training" Ash grinned, "Come and find me when it's lunch time!" Ash's mind was already onto the new battle strategy he was going to try out...if scraggy could just master...and then yeah! pikachu could easily...

"Sure thing" Cilan returned Ash's smile, returned pansage and headed in Iris's direction.

Walking down the path to the mountain, Cilan felt nervous. _What could be the cause of that?_ He thought to himself. _Iris is simply a friend, and I am going to make things right_. Feeling more self-assured, he continued his walk down the increasingly rocky path to Twist Mountain. Cilan looked up at the foot of Twist Mountain, knowing Iris, she would have tried to climb it rather than venture inside, dragon Pokémon lived in caves on the mountain, and Cilan knew that was where she felt most at home. Putting his hand on a jagged rock above his head he lifted his foot an inch off the ground. The little rock, wedged into the mountainside was unable to hold his weight and it wobbled, Cilan along with it, until he and the rock fell to the ground. "I guess I'm no Iris" he chuckled to himself, reaching for a pokéball.

"Crustle, I need you!" Cilan launched the pokéball high into the air.

"Crustle!" The pokémon cried as it materialised in front of Cilan, glad to be out in the fresh air.

"Crustle, I need your help! Would you be able to help me get up this mountain, I think I see a cave about half way up!" Cilan pointed to a small opening far up on the mountain, the entrance slightly shielded by a small sprouting of grass.

"Crustle!" Crustle, behind Cilan, slowly began helping Cilan climb the mountain.

* * *

Iris held out her hand to the small Deino that had emerged from a tunnel at the end of the small cavern Iris had chose to rest in. "That's it, eat up, it's good!" Iris offered the Pokémon the last of the Pokémon food she had been carrying with her. It gently took the pellets from her outstretched palm and nibbled on them. "Deino!" the Pokémon cried happily, clearly enjoying Cilan's freshly made dragon food. Iris sat back and watched it broodily. _Who did Cilan even think he was, trying to spook her like that? It's not like she tried to introduce him to purloin in order to "help him"_. Actually...Iris smiled at her knew idea. She shook her head, she didn't want to frighten Cilan like that. Why? She wondered, resting her back against the dark cave, why shouldn't I want to frighten him? Iris let out a gasp.

"Wooaah!"

The Deino quickly retreated back into the darkness of the cave. "What was that?" Iris asked out loud, peering out of the cave. Cilan's hands were just visible holding on to the edge of the rock, as he tried to stand on the back of Crustle and lift himself up to Iris's cave.

"Crustle!" The pokémon was clearly struggling holding Cilan up and began to tremble, whilst Cilan tried futilely to climb up, his feet pointlessly hitting the cliff-face. Cilan's left hand swung from the rock just as his right was caught in a grip by Iris. Cilan looked up thankfully and held her gaze as he smiled at her._ I have butterfree's because I'm hanging over the edge of a mountain,_ he told himself firmly, _nothing else_.

Iris pulled with all her strength "I won't let you fall Cilan, I'd never let you fall!" she told him as she heaved his torso up, and with it, his legs.

"That's a relief" he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Iris, that could have been close". He held her body to his, and neither moved.

"Well, it's not me who's stupid enough to climb a mountain with less than average climbing skills" Iris muttered, breaking apart from their embrace.

Cilan turned, "thank you, Crustle, return." The pokémon was pulled back into its pokéball in a stream of red light. "Iris, can we talk?" Cilan put his head slightly to one side. Iris snorted to herself, what a kid, she thought.

END OF PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two is up, it's a bit of a filler chapter, the final part will be up by next week :)**

* * *

"What is it you want, Cilan?" Iris's anger at Cilan hadn't quite evaporated yet but it was a bit hard to maintain resentment when they were sitting so close together in the chilly cave.

"I wanted to apologise, iris, for frightening you today, it was unacceptable of me, I knew you too didn't blend together well, please forgive me." Cilan's bright green eyes stared into Iris's as he asked for her apology, so much so that her anger subsided. "Iris?" he asked again.

"Wha...I mean...I'm sorry too Cilan, I'm sorry for overreacting, it's just when you're around I tend to get a bit...I mean, I get...well, never mind." Iris inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid. Even in the dim light of the cave she was sure Cilan would be able to see the blush seeping into her cheeks. She turned her head away and pretended to be absorbed by an oddly shaped rock.

"Iris...what's the matter?" Cilan put his hand on her arm and, although she jerked it slightly, she let it lay there. "Iris what did you mean? When I'm around? Is it something I've said?" He leant closer to her, close enough to see the sun light hitting off her hair, the shadows it made on her throat...

Iris kept her back turned. "It's not your fault Cilan, I'm sorry I've been treating you badly recently, I swear I won't do it again." Even in her head she knew they wouldn't be enough but she had to say something in the silence before the tension snapped. She could feel Cilan slowly move closer to her, to comfort her, which made her feel even worse.

"Iris, if you don't want me around I understand, some people aren't meant to mix, if you feel that way." Even as Cilan said it he could feel the lump in his throat, he didn't think he could bear the thought of not being with her, to see her laugh and battle, her spirit.

"Cilan." Iris smiled slightly but was still staring intently at the rock. "It's not that at all, it's...it's..."

"It's what?" Cilan interrupted.

"Stop pushing me!" Cilan felt some relief when he heard her old personality resurface. "Cilan, it's not that I don't want to be with you it's the complete opposite."

The silence seemed to echo through the cave, as if Iris had shouted it from the top of the mountain.

"You...you like me?" Cilan's genuine puzzlement at the idea helped Iris turn around and face him and she nodded, although her eyes still did not meet his again. Cilan leant closer into her, his lips brushing the top of her ear. "What if I said I liked you too?" He stroked her cheek in his hand gently as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

Iris's first thought in her distorted mind was how soft Cilan's lips were. He was tentative, unobtrusive. It wasn't a long kiss, but enough for her to feel light-headed. Enough for her to want more. "Cilan...I don't want to do this unless it's real."

"Real?"

"I don't want this to be a one-off, I don't think I could handle it" as she spoke, her hand gripped his tightly, and she didn't want to let go.

Cilan blushed whenever he looked at her, he did so know as he looked at her. "Iris I don't want to be on my journey if you're not along with it." He bent towards her once more, still new to the feel of her lips, her taste...his tongue was shy but he gently kissed her with a growing confidence, moulding her body to his as they pressed closer together. His hands led gentle trails down her back as she shivered. Her arms were wrapped around him, in his hair, on his back...Cilan felt her hands further down and didn't resist it, her let her caress him as they continued to kiss and kiss. Soon, he followed her, his own hands reaching further down as the kissed with a growing intensity.

"Are you sure about me?" the question broke through Cilan's lips as their foreheads touched. In response, Iris pulled him closer and undid the buttons on his waistcoat, one by one. Then, slowly, he reached over to her and gently removed her top. He smiled at her "You're beauty astounds me". Iris felt her eyes fill with tears "thank you Cilan, I've always wanted this, wanted you, thank you." He took her in his arms once more, just as she began his shirt buttons.

"Iris? Cilan?" Ash's voice didn't sound too far away and it echoed around the cave

"Ash?" Iri's voice sounded an unnatural pitch as she dragged her top back over her head and Cilan fumbled over his buttons. She reached out and flattened his hair, just as Unfezant, with Ash hanging on her legs, came into view. It was getting dark, the sun just beginning to sink behind the horizon.

"Guys!" Where've you been? Has Cilan apologised yet?" Ash laughed playfully jumping onto the mountain ledge.

"Of course I have Ash, I couldn't have Iris in a bad mood with me, that would be disastrous!" Cilan fell so easily back into his old self, like he had put his mask back on as Iris followed confusedly out of the cave.

"So did you find any good dragon pokémon Iris?" Ash asked "Iris?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I was feeding a...deino some food" Iris managed, which was difficult because Cilan had his hand on her back.

"Awesome!" Ash said "I'd still like to catch one of those someday, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Said Ash's partner, who was, as always, perched on his shoulder. Ash peered over the cliff edge "it looks pretty dangerous to climb down; we can take it in turns on Unfezant!"

"Excellent idea Ash, a good mix!" Cilan beamed. "Iris, do you want to go first?" He bowed her to where the big bird pokémon stood waiting.

"Er...I guess so?" Iris looked at him quizzically before Unfezant flew her down the mountain.

* * *

Once all three were on the ground hey set off back up the rocky path towards the pokémon centre, where they planned to stay the night. "After all" said Cilan, "it is getting colder now". As he looked out, he could see the first of the nights stars slunk out from behind the wispy clouds. The other two agreed with him as they entered the centre and sat down for their supper.

"This is quite a delightful soup" Cilan remarked whom, Iris noticed, was sitting much too close to her for her to be able to concentrate. "An interesting vegetable blend, I'll have to try it sometime."

"That'd be awesome!" Ash mumbled, through a mouthful of bread as he quickly cleaned his bowl. "Mmm that was good!" he patted his stomach and yawned.

"Ash, you ate your food that quickly?" Iris tried, disdainfully, although her voice still didn't sound right to her.

"Yeah Iris, it's good, try it! You've barley touched it!" Ash seemed very concerned with Iris's soup. She pushed it across the wooden table to him.

"Here, I'm not really hungry for soup."

"Wow if you insist" said Ash as he quickly made headway into another bowl. Wonder what's up with Iris, he thought briefly. He dismissed it as her anger with Cilan earlier-_ girls_, he thought.

Cilan laughed easily "I think two bowls is enough Ash! I'm going to bed; we'll be up early in the morning if you want to visit Dragonspiral Tower!"

Ash sighed "yeah, you're right Cilan, I guess I'll go to bed too. I've heard there's some really cool pokémon there."

"Not to mention the interesting historical background!" Cilan smiled.

The two of them stood up, yawning. "Iris? You coming?" Ash asked over his shoulder.

She looked up at Ash and smiled, "Yeah, Cilan's right, we should turn in. Goodnight, I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Night!" Ash called, heading down the hallway.

"Maybe we don't have to say goodbye quite yet" Cilan smiled at her as he headed down the corridor to follow Ash.

END OF PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last chapter, I hope it's OK, I've never written anything like this chapter before so I hope I did it justice :) Thank you people who've commented and reviewed, it means the world to me that people actually enjoy something I wrote, even if I only spent an hour or two on it.**

Iris nervously began to get ready for bed. She didn't feel at all well, _queasy_, she thought. She was worried in case Cilan didn't show up but then again she was worried Cilan would show up. _What is there to be nervous about? _She asked herself. He got the message- she'd told Axew the pokémon could all sleep together in Ash's room, like a slumber party. Ash, of course, was thrilled with the idea. She felt mean but smiled a little at his naivety. _When would Cilan even arrive? Should she wash? Should she put pyjamas on?_ Iris stood in her room and dithered.

* * *

Cilan waited until Ash was asleep and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. He then, using the old trick, put some cushions in his bed the rough shape of a body, so nobody would come looking for him. Having gotten ready for bed, his feet hit the cold floor as he crept towards the door. "Pika?" Cilan's heart leapt in his chest as he spun around, his eyes unable to see very well in the darkness. "Pika" Pikachu sighed as it rolled onto its side. Heart still thumping, Cilan made his way towards Iris's room.

The corridor was dark and eerily quiet. He passed lots of different rooms and had to be sure which one was hers. _Was it worth calling?_ He wondered. Just as he was considering whispering her name, he saw her door. He knew it was her room because the yellow ribbon she used to tie her hair with was around the door handle. Breathing becoming more rapid, Cilan stood motionless outside the door. _Go on_, he urged himself_, Iris obviously wants me to go in, and otherwise she wouldn't have left that ribbon around the door. Isn't this what you always wanted?_ Cilan chastised himself, and ran his hands through his hair. _If you really cared about her, you'd open that door_. And with that thought it mind, Cilan reached out his hand and opened the door, before walking into the darkness.

"Cilan?" Iris whispered tentatively. "Is that you?" She stepped out of the glow of her room into the gloom of the corridor, trying to make out the figure in her doorway.

"Of course" Cilan replied, smiling. He walked a few steps towards her to break the gap between them and embraced her.

* * *

"Cilan...if this is going to be a relationship, shouldn't we not sneak around?" Iris asked, wary of his answer.

"Well, I agree, I didn't know it concerned you. However, the first night, I hope you don't mind, but...I wanted it to be just between us, combine our personalities and make this relationship real, because, at the moment, I fear I'm dreaming." Cilan smiled gently, his arms still around her.

"Cilan, that's beautiful" Iris whispered , as she traced his lips gently with her finger. "I know what you mean, it doesn't seem real, our dreams are so different, like our personalities, but I think they complement each other well and...it feels right."

With that, Cilan kissed her. Ever the gentleman he kissed her gently. Her mouth at first, then bravely kissing her throat, his lips brushing it tenderly as if she was so fragile he was afraid to break her. Iris, on the other hand, kissed with much more ferocity, her tongue meeting with Cilan's as she softly bit his lip, her hands in his hair and down his neck...She began to creep her hands under his nightshirt, wrapping him closer to her. Slipping sideways slightly, they topped onto the bed. Iris giggled and Cilan just beamed, unable to believe what was happening.

Iris rolled on top of Cilan and kissed him more. The two stripped down to their underwear, which was difficult, due to the fact Cilan kept stealing kisses. Both lay on their sides facing each other. For a few moments, they just looked at one another, Cilan drinking in her flavour.

"Are you sure?" Cilan whispered, as he bent down and kissed her nose.

"I'll never let you go" Iris kissed him back, bringing the passion back to the forefront of their minds.

Taking her pants down slightly, Cilan caressed her as she wiggled underneath him. As her juices begun to flow he bent between her. He gently licked up her slit, making sure to taste every bit of her whilst Iris lay her head back on a pillow and sighed longingly. Cilan took his time, occasionally flicking his tongue onto her button, causing her to press herself into him further, her hands on his head. Cilan then quietly put his finger inside her. Iris murmured his name "Cilan...oh". He began moving his finger inside her, all the while gently licking her. Iris suddenly pulled him round, allowing him to carry on whilst she removed his boxers. "Oh!" Iris gasped as she took his dick into her hands and lightly let her hands explore it. Cilan moaned into her, causing Iris to let out a moan herself. Slowly, not sure what she exactly needed to do, she opened her mouth to suck Cilan's cock. Cilan gasped as her mouth encircled the head, her tongue stroking him tenderly, hesitantly, not sure if she was doing right. Cilan continued to moan into her, giving her confidence to move up and down his dick, taking more and more as she learned where and what gave him the most pleasure.

"If we keep this up...I think I'll cum" Cilan managed, breathlessly "It'll have to be now!"

Iris managed to nod and turned herself towards him.

"Are you ready?" He asked her "I promised I'll try to hurt you as little as possible, its fine if it gets too much and..."

"Shh" Iris put her finger to his lips as she pulled him on top of her. Holding his dick in her hand, she guided it towards her entrance. Cilan kept eye contact as he slowly pushed his way inside her. All he felt was bliss as he looked at Iris, as he entered her warmth. He soon felt he could enter no further and knew it was time.

"Are you ready?" Cilan kissed her, unable to hold himself steady.

"I'm fine Cilan, just do it quickly, if it's easier". She gripped his hand as she said it.

"I don't want to hurt you Iris, I'm so sorry" Cilan closed his eyes and pushed just enough to get all the way inside her tight softness. He lay against her. "Did it hurt? Are you ok? Forgive me." Cilan looked at her worriedly, all the while trying to control himself inside her.

"I'm fine, thank you Cilan. Now fuck me." Iris grinned and pulled his hips into her.

Cilan was so taken aback by her words he did as she said. He groaned as he gently moved his hips back and forth insider her. He was kissing her, his other hand straying south again. All the while he blushed, as if still a little shy of her, he could feel her breath on his cheek, her hair in his hands...

Iris was groaning as he rocked into her. Her nails were digging into his back as she looked at Cilan, she could only think of the beautiful noises that came from the back of his throat. She wasn't even sure he was aware of them. She could see his eyes shining with pleasure and she knew it was reflected back in her own. Cilan was whispering cries of "Oh yes!" into her ear, quite enough to drive Iris even wilder.

Cilan was pumping into her with a growing passion. His control was lessening as he gave in to the bliss Iris gave him. He noticed her cries getting more rapid, in time with the building sense of closeness he felt. In tune with each other, they pulled together harder, with increasing regularity. They didn't need to speak. Cilan knew Iris was reaching the edge just like he was. He pushed as far into her as he could go as she cried out. Cilan stiffened, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he came in her. He could feel Iris throbbing around him as she held him tighter and shook repeatedly. Finally, it was over.

* * *

The two lay entwined on the bed, holding each other close. Cilan gently stroked Iris's hair and gazed at the stars outside his window.

"Iris...thank you. That was beyond...anything I've ever felt before. We mix so well, we blend together in a harmony."

Iris looked at him. "We can't ever really stop doing something that incredible" she answered. "When this ends I'll act like such a ...such a girl!"

Cilan laughed briefly before concern showed in his eyes. "It doesn't have to end if you don't want it to Iris. The only way I'd not be with you is if you didn't want to be together."

"It looks like you'll be stuck with me" Iris smiled, hugging him tighter.

"I'd see it more like the perfect recipe. I hope you don't mind forever" Cilan smiled as he kissed her.

THE END


End file.
